A Blank Torch
by RWBYfan29
Summary: This a RWBY fanfic about Roman and Jacques. They are on team RNGE but quickly splits apart after a massive grimm. That leads there life to a new direction.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY A Roman and Jacques fanfic

Ok RWBYfan29 here I want to know what you guys think about my fanfic. Whether it is good or suggestions it would be nice to hear your feedback from you readers of my fanfic. If you want me to update other stories I will gladly do so. This is chapter 2 of the Roman and Jacques fanfic. I entered in the GRAND RWBY fanfic challenge. And were assigned to make a fanfic of these two characters. So I decided to continue this fanfic. This is actually chapter 2 of the fanfic. Chapter 1 is on my RWBY amino my username is RWBYfan29. Check it out without further ado let get on with the fanfic.

CHAPTER 2

Jacques was outraged with what Roman did to those pilots. He felt bad inside but resisted the urge to go back and save him from the pack of Grimm. But decided it was too late as it was it was more than likely he would be died by now. "I don't care what happens to him he deserves that" Jacques said. As he angrily looked down from the pilots seat of the air craft. Then turned forward "No there is no way that he is alive right now." Roman is fighting for life down below with the approaching packs of Grimm headed towards him. He barely has any aura left to support him from getting damaged by the Grimm. Then the Grimm started clawing at him rapidly from his front side. Roman twisted his cane in a way to counter their claws. Finishing them with shots from his cane. With more Grimm he shoots the hook part of his cane he pulls a Ursa . Then swings it around clearing the Grimm around him. He takes the opportunity and runs away from the Grimm. But is ultimately useless. Getting dragged by the Grimm clawed and bit into. Leaving him bloody from temple and stomach. His aura had now been depleted. "If I get out of this alive I will KILL Jacques" he said in a firm tone. His life started to give away to whatever fate before him. He fainted from the injuries and from his aura depletion. He then awoken but not in the place he recalled he was in. He saw he was in a hospital with several doctors and nurses discussing. "W-w What is going on?" barely audible due to the blows to his mouth. No one answered back to him. He decided it was best to just to let them be. He tried to get up but the instant he did he got a sharp pain from his back. "What happened to me ?" He said louder than last time. A nurse responded to him "You were found surrounded by Grimm. They reported that they clawed and bit you until your aura depleted. "Who is they?" asked Roman. "Team STRQ" she replied immediately. " Oh the juniors in Beacon Academy" he said. "Yeah that is the team anyway they brought you back with a bullhead that airdropped them." "I better go and get back to my team." "You are not fit to get up get some rest." Can I at least call Neo here." "I guess you could go ahead" she said brightly. He texted her how are you doing Neo. Fine she replied where are you? I am at the hospital in Vale. Which one there is plenty here in vs=ale she responded. After a couple of minutes of directions she finally met up with Roman. "Thanks for keeping me company" he said weakly. She looked worried and looked as if she were saying are you doing ok. "I am fine Neo don't worry I will recover". Neo put a finger up to his mouth and shushed him as if she was saying get some rest. He scooted over to make room for Neo. Neo snuggled into Roman's arms. And they both went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there fellow readers of my RWBY fanfic my name is RWBYfan29. And I am back with another chapter of A Blank Torch. How I am going to update this story is once a week at least. But I will try and update more than just one chapter a week. Anyways enjoy the fanfic fellow reader.

Chapter 3

Roman and Neo were sound asleep on the bed. Then a loud explosion was heard not that far from Roman and Neo's location. Roman instantly got up to the sound of the explosion. And told Neo "Neo get up I think this place is getting blown up." Neo quickly rubbed her eyes and ran quickly with Roman at her side for the exit. They finally made it to the exit but the door would not budged. Everywhere nurses and doctors were running around for a exit. All of the hospital staff quickly went into a panic. Roman thought this must have been planned no way can the exits be blocked like that without a plan. Neo already thinking ahead she pulled Roman up the stairs. She hoped that they could make it to the roof and jump off, and let there aura shield them. Roman said "Neo where exactly are we going we supposed to be going we are supposed to go do-" and was interrupted when another explosion shook the building. Making Neo and Roman lose their balance. Then the building came tumbling down the roof came down like a massive `avalanche. Neo and Roman tried to get to the roof while simultaneously not losing their balance. But in the end it was hopeless as they did not make it to the roof in time. And the roof came crashing down on both Neo and Roman. To make matters worse they also fell several floors to the ground . But they were both fortunate enough to be protected by Neo 's umbrella. Taking minimal damage to their aura. Roman and Neo got back on their feet. Roman looked up to the sky and saw a aircraft that had a snowflake on the side. He instantly thought Jacques the man who wanted him dead. The fact that Jacques knew where Roman was staying was a bit odd. He asked himself "How did he know where I was." Neo responded with a shrug and pointed towards the aircraft. Roman looked at that direction and quickly put Neo behind his back. And ran as fast as he could away from the aircraft. But what he did not know was the aircraft was equipped with missiles at the side. The pilot shot multiple missiles at Roman and Neo. The pilot shot multiple missiles towards Roman and Neo. Neo took notice and used her umbrella to deflect most of the damage. But they were still sent flying forward. Roman grabbed Neo tightly and crashed into multiple objects. Roman let his back take the damage . Roman said " Neo hold on tight this is going to hurt ." She did what she was told. Neo looked worried at how fast they were going. Roman started to grow worry too. He then landed and tried to land on his legs. But he was going to fast and landed face downward. He got a scratch on his left cheek that was bloody and dripping with blood. Neo examined the scratch and see how she could help. But was interrupted by Roman. Roman said in a desperate voice" Neo we don't have time for this we have to go now." Just as he said that a hail of missiles was shot towards them. Roman covered Neo to protect her from the missile blast. Roman closed his eyes shut hard to bare the pain. He then heard a shattering of glass. The next moment he opened his eyes. He was shocked to see they were both ok. He saw Neo without a scratch and Roman still had the scratch on his face. But other than that he was in ok shape. "How….. how did we make it out without the missiles hitting us." Neo murmured something that sounded like semblance. "What is your semblance Neo?" Neo just sat there with her legs crossed on the ground. "Neo are you ok" he almost sounded scared when he said that. He then went to shake Neo when he did. Neo shattered like a smashed mirror. Roman jumped back with confusion and fear. Neo then tapped on Romans shoulder. Roman turned to her "NEO don't do that you scared me half to death." Neo looked amused and giggled silently and sat next to Roman. Roman checked outside from what looked like a broken down garage. And saw the hospital building was gone and was nothing but rubble on the ground.

Jacques to the pilot" Did you kill that rabid Roman Torchwick." The pilot said "Yes sir I am sure of it. " "Destroyed the hospital until it was nothing but rubble on the ground." "And made sure to shoot him with a barrage before I left." Jacques said " You made sure no one saw you right." "Yes I made sure no one saw what I did." " Good know that he is out of the equation we could start phase one."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again it is me RWBYfan29 here with another chapter of A Blank Torch. Just wanted to let you guys know that I lost the Grand RWBY fanfic challenge like two weeks ago. (LOL all late)Made it to Stage 2 and did not make it to the final Stage 3. I am not bummed about it. In fact the next is about our favorite Adversity Duo from RWBY. Because for Stage 2 that is what we had to write the fanfic about. I will start writing that fanfic as soon as I am done with this fanfic. And as always enjoy this 928 word fanfic.

Chapter 4

Romans POV

"Is it because I killed those human pilots "he said in his mind. "They deserved it anyway those rotten humans have no respect for Faunus." Shortly Neo convinced him to get out of the garage and get out of the area as fast as possible. Because Roman has done several crimes in the past the police might be, convinced that it was him who did this. Roman went out of the area quickly practically dragging Neo around by her hand. Just as they left the area Vale's police force came in a fleet. Investigating the situation and searching for any survivors. 15 minutes later the news finally reported the incident in all four kingdoms. Leading to people in the other three kingdoms worried that they might be next. And as expected the police suspected Roman Torchwick to be the one behind the incident. Because Roman had a history with exploding building for the fun of it, or robbing that specific building. But the police had a hard time believing that Roman wanted something from that hospital. Unless he went to murder someone in said hospital. Roman watched the news report from outside a store window. "Man I can never be innocent if everyone keeping exploding buildings." Then a alarm sounded from a distance not that far from Roman and Neo 's position. "Come on Neo crime awaits." As he ran toward the direction of the alarm. Neo rolled her eyes and was right behind Roman. He was in front of a big dust shop. A well known dust shop that many rich people go to for dust. In fact for criminals to go and rob this particular dust shop was not uncommon. As he and Neo arrived at the dust shop. He saw a woman in a red dress along with a girl with green hair, and a guy in gray. The guy in gray hopped into the get away car. The woman and red and green haired girl. Dumped tons of dust vials into the back of the van. Before they did that both Roman and Neo hopped into the back of the van. The girl in red and green both went into the back of the van and shut the door. The driver instantly floored the gas and left with only a trace of smoke in the back of him. And in a flash they were gone. Although the dust shop had increased their security and five police cars were instantly on their tail. "Looks like it is not going to be easy this time" the red girl said. "Makes it more fun" the green haired girl said. "Ready Emerald and Cinder" The gray guy said. "Ready as can be" Emerald said. And they both opened the back door. Cinder shooting fireballs and Emerald shooting multiple bullets towards the police cars. The police had upgraded their vehicles and equipped guns on the side of their cars. On both sides bullets and fireballs were flying in rapid succession. So quick the human eye can't see how fast the bullets were going. They both decided to focus their fire on one car. barely able to penetrate the armor of the police car. Cinder got shot in the legs multiple times. That you could see her aura ripple across her body. Emerald taking the shots into the side of her ribs. Emeralds aura rippled across her body as well. Both were bleeding slightly from their wounds. But they managed to stop a police car four more to go. Cinder said "Mercury get us out of there vision will you "as she closed the back door of the van. Mercury said "Alright then hold on because I am going to shake them off." "Do it quick then" Emerald said. Mercury went to a blazing speed and the cops followed suit. He went around trying to shake them off. Nothing seemed to work so he tried the last thing he had in his mind. He drove around looking for the bridge that lead above water. The bridge that goes up for boats to go underneath the bridge. He finally found the bridge that he was looking for. But the bridge was at a 270 degree angle giving them a chance to make it over . Mercury sped up the van over the bridge able to make it over. But there were four police cars following him. As the cars were in mid air Mercury spun the van around in a 360 motion. Knocking two police cars into the water below. He landed to the other side of the bridge. With two police cars still following him. " This is going to be a long night isn't it" Mercury said exhausted.

End of chapter 4

Leave a review if you can and tell me what you think about this chapter. A review is always appreciated. See you next chapter in A Blank Torch.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there fellow readers of this story RWBYfan29 here just wanted to say sorry for posting too little on the fanfic A Blank Torch. Been busy lately and haven't had that much time to upload more chapters. But now I will try and upload at least two chapters a week. Or a 1,000 word chapter to make up for my lack of uploads without further ado here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5

With two police cars following Mercury , Emerald and Cinder it was really causing a big scene. So much of a big scene that a light from above was now following the van. Decreasing their chances of escaping from the cops grasp. Mercury still trying to avoid the cops and the helicopter above. But proved futile because no matter where he went they were there already. Emerald broke one of the windows from the back of the van. Glass shattered everywhere in the area. And she proceeded to shoot at the police cars. The police tried to shoot back at the van's tires. But mercury was one step ahead and moved the van in a left in right motion as fast as he could . It almost looked like he was a drunk driver. This stopped the cops from trying to stop the van. He sped up and turned right in a intersection to buy Cinder some time to help Emerald. Cinder looked into the pile of dust vials to infuse more dust into her clothing. Then she discovered Roman and Neo under the pile. Cinder said in a shocking and angry tone "What are you guys doing here, here to stop us !?" Roman said in a calm voice " What no we are here to help you guys on your heist." "How could you possibly help us ?" "Wait and see how I can help." The cops were on the vans tail again. Roman got up from his laying down position and, joined Emerald in shooting the cops at the back. He took down a police car in a matter of seconds with his firework shots from his cane. Emerald brought one down as well just as quick. But in return a large amount of bullets hit the back of the van. Leaving the doors with several holes in it. And those two police cars were caught on fire and later exploded. Sending parts of the car in several directions. Several pedestrians running around in search of cover and dodging the pieces of the car. Mercury swerving the car left and right to avoid the parts flying his direction. Mercury said " Did you take down all five police cars?" "Wait there was five police cars." Roman said in shock voice. As soon as he did the van got shot in the front right tire. By the fifth police car from a distance. The van was sent hurling forward spinning in a 360 motion towards a shop. And then they crashed into the shop sending glass in a flurry everywhere. And to make matters worse the helicopter shot a missile down at the group. Just as the van stopped the missile quickly crashed into the van. And the van exploded in a loud boom. The shop was on fire luckily the owner was not in the shop. A big fire was on the site. Police cars entered the scene and the cops started to look for the criminals. But they did not find them which is surprising. The missile and the explosion should have been enough to kill them. Jacques and Ellie then joined in and asked " What the hell just happened." The police told them was just happened. Then a rain cloud of bullets and fireballs from a bullhead, headed straight toward the cops. Many cops fell toward the ground in that instant. He managed to dive to cover to avoid a fireball headed towards him. "You all right Ellie" he said. All he got in return was silence. He asked the same question again but no response. And all Jacques heard was the evil laughs of what would form Team CRMEN. He worriedly searched for Ellie praying that she was alive. For what seemed like 5 minutes he found her but she was in no good condition. She had big burn mark on her left leg. Her face looked it got the life sucked out of her. He got in a random police car in a hurry. And put Ellie in the passenger's side of the car. He then floored the gas and headed towards the nearest hospital hoping it was not too late to save her life. He finally arrived at the hospital with Ellie. The doctors and nurses quickly took action. Jacques waited in the waiting room he prayed that she would be alright. He sweated and almost broke into tears. Finally what seemed like an hour and thirty minutes. A nurse approached Jacques to present him with the news. Jacques jumped to his feet as soon as he saw her. He quickly said in a uneven tone " Is she alright please tell me she is ok." The nurse told him " She wanted me to tell you to go to her." He ran towards the room she was in as if his life depended on it. As he got there he said " Are you ok Ellie?" Ellie weakly said " I barely have any strength but other wise fine." "I am terribly sorry for what happened." Jacques barely said while crying on Ellie. Ellie put her hand gently on Jacques head. "You know what you could do for me?" she said barely audible. " What can I do for you?" Jacques said while wiping the tears away from his face. " Get….R-R-Roman Torchwick….back …. f-f for….me." When she finished her sentence she closed her eyes. Jacques gasped in horror of what followed next. He shook her gently "Ellie?" "Ellie!" " Please wake up." And in that moment he knew that Ellie had passed away. He cried on her stomach for 15 minutes. "I am sorry for bringing you in this mess had I known this would happen." He cried again for 3 minutes and then wiped the tears from his face. He then decided to change the plans. He called his pilot with his Scroll and told him "Instead of hunting down Faunus and White Fang members hunt down Roman Torchwick , and bring him to me alive." The pilot replied " Ok then we will get right on it sir." Roman's POV They were all going back to their hideout. Mercury piloted the bullhead back to base with the dust vials at the back. Roman asked "How do you pull off these last minute stunts?" Cinder said " I have been doing this awhile already and I know every possible outcome." Emerald said " What she means is it's better safe than sorry." Roman said " Sounds reasonable anyways can I join you guys I think someone like myself would be a good addi-. Neo elbowed him and gave him a glare and Roman groaned . Emerald "Well someone is wearing the pants in the relationship" she snickered. He ignored her and said " And Neo would be a good addition to your team. "Well you did help us back there" she said while putting her hand below Roman's chin. Neo watched her do that and through her face alone. You could see she was not comfortable with her doing that. She slightly blushed when she looked at Roman and Cinder. Emerald taking notice she teasingly said "Well aren't they the couple of the year" she elbowed Neo gently. Neo and Emerald then and introduced Neo to her room. While Cinder and Roman talked about this situation. Cinder said " I do need more help getting more dust." " Can't you just tell those two children you have to rob some for you" Roman said in a state the obvious tone. Cinder got Roman by the neck of the shirt pulling her close to him. So close there was barely any space between her and him. She said " Don't you think I thought of that already, they can't do this alone." "Which is why I need you and your ice cream girl to rob dust for me." " Ok you got it red lady." "The name Is Cinder and remember the name."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again its RWBYfan29 again coming at you with chapter 6 of A Blank Torch. Finally Attack on Titan is back for season 2 after years. Anyone excited for RWBYChibi season 2? Anyway enjoy chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Jacques POV

One week later after Ellie's death he no longer wanted to be a huntsman. After what he just experienced he did not want to experience that anymore. He decided to go out and just chill at a coffee shop. He ordered his coffee and donut as usual. And sat at a table by himself now that Ellie was not there. "Why did this have to happen to Ellie." " She literally did not do anything wrong and yet this happened to her." Just as he finished a woman patted him on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and it was a girl in a white skirt. " Ummm who are you?" he asked confused. Then a woman went and got the girl by her arm. "What did I tell you don't run off by yourself, you stay near me and Winter understand" She said in a calm tone. "Yes mother sorry it's because this man looks like someone I have since before." No excuses sorry for interrupting you sir" She said. He replied " It's ok she didn't mean to." " Well best be going have a nice day come on girls." Just as they were about to leave Jacques said. "Wait" and approached the woman in white. She turned around to Jacques and replied "Is there something you need?" She said in a calm matter. " Well yes what is your name." She replied "Neige {Nu-e-je]is my name ." " Here we go again" both Winter and Weiss said in unison. " Quiet Winter and Weiss" Neige said. Jacques chuckled " So Snow is your name correct?" "Well someone knows French well" Snow replied. " Well I have studied French for months now" he said. She giggled "Well I got to go I will see you around." She then wrote in a slip of paper. "Here" she said and then handed him the slip of paper. " Come on girls we got a busy schedule ahead." Neige took Weiss's hand and Winter followed and then they exited the coffee ship. Jacques watched them leave and then took a look at the slip of paper Neige handed him. He saw several digits on the slip of paper. Jacques smiled slightly at the sight bringing up his gloomy mood. He later returned to his mansion and talked to his pilot. "So Sam did you locate Roman Torchwick." Unfortunately I have not located his where abouts, some bounties have claimed to have located where he has gone." "But I know for sure that he is not there, last time they saw him he was in a dust shop robbery. "Hmmmm ok tell those bounties to track him down and follow him to his base" Jacques said. "Well do sir I will let you know when we have located him." Sam said.

Roman's POV

"You got it Roman Torchwick" Cinder said. "Yes Cinder I won't disappoint" Roman responded. "Come on Neo lets not disappoint the fire lady." Neo just gave a slight smile and followed Roman. Roman went to their destination using a black race car. "This is the place Cinder told us to go." The 6 story building was abandoned with several windows broken in it. The vibes that the building was giving off were creepy. It looked like it was a haunted mansion. No lights in it or any civilization near by that might otherwise lessen the creepiness. "Well we have to meet with that guy in there so lets go inside." Neo and Roman walked up to the building's entrance and Roman put his hand on the door. With his guard up ready for anything that was on the other side. He sweated a little on his hand and then opened the door. The door creaked loudly alerting anyone if they were inside the building. He brought a flashlight and shone it at the right side of the inside. Roman and Neo saw a symbol that only meant trouble to humans. The WhiteFang symbol know for their violence ever since their new leader took over. Roman knew he could not back down so he went deeper inside the building. Climbing several stairs to reach the top, were Cinder told him to go. And when they went deeper it just seem more creepier. Blood stains on the walls that looked like the outlines of several Grimm heads and limbs. It gave Roman and Neo chills down their spines. Then a sudden movement of shadow moved in front of them. Roman and Neo took a defensive stance for any sort of attack. They heard a blade getting sharpened. They then heard a voice "I will bathe in your blood once I am through with you guys." And then a quick attack hit Roman in his left arm. He grunted and checked the wound and was dripping blood. Then another quick attack hitting Neo. But Neo was ready for that attack and parried it with her umbrella. "I under estimated you you are a skilled fighter." "Too bad I will have to kill you and Roman Torchwick" a woman said.

And that is it for Chapter 6 till next time RWBYfan29 out. Wait before I forget I am in a fanfiction contest so don't expect to see 2 chapters in a week. Although I will try to anyway take it easy peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again fellow readers its me RWBYfan29 here with another chapter of A Blank Torch. Dang we are already at 7 chapters. So lets dive into chapter 7.

Chapter 7

"Who are and what are you doing here?!" Roman shouting trying not to sound weak. "Well I am afraid I can't tell you it's none of your business" she replied. Neo tried to focus on where she was but it was pitch black where they were. Then in an instant 5 shurikens were flying at them. Neo opened her umbrella to deflect them out of jumpiness. But none of the shurikens were aimed at her. All 5 of the shurikens were aimed at Roman. Roman managed to block them with his cane. The mysterious woman charged at him using a katana to net a couple of blows on him. The katana ripped his suit and left some scratches on him stinging his skin. Neo ran to their direction, but the woman jumped back into the shadows. Neo put Roman in a corner and used her body to protect him. "Well it seems you care a lot for him" the woman said. Roman said "What is your name." With no fear in his voice. She sighed "You can call me Cyan." In another burst of energy she bolted toward Neo. Neo was caught off guard and got hit in the waist with her fist. Followed by a kick to the knee and the side of her leg. Cyan looked shocked as she found out it was a glass illusion. Roman was not there either. Cyan gasped "A semblance." She stood there with her katana on her hand looking around. Keeping her guard up for an attack by Neo. Silence was heard for a couple of seconds. Neo knew she could attack Cyan but didn't know if that was the best option. Then a shuriken was thrown her way followed by a flurry of katana attacks. Neo got hit by the shuriken and dodged the katana strikes. Putting some distance between them. Neo caught a glimpse of what looked like a cheetah's tail on Cyan. Neo knew she could not hide anymore she had to fight Cyan. Neo ran quickly to Cyan holding her weapon tightly ready to hit Cyan the chance she got. Cyan prepared for this and swiped at Neo's leg left and right with her katana to try and keep her back. Neo jumped over and bashed Cyan's head with her umbrella. While she was recovering she grabbed her by the shoulders. And threw her at the nearest wall followed by a kick to the stomach. Cyan grabbed her leg and hit her in the ground several times. Neo expanded her umbrella to make room between them. Cyan lost her grip on Neo and fell backwards. Neo took the opportunity and kicked her down towards the ground. Cyan spat out blood and then activated her semblance. Water enclosed on Neo and she was squished barely any air to breathe. Neo was losing oxygen little by little . On the verge of suffocating. Then a blast hit Cyan she then lost control of her semblance. Neo fell to the ground gasping for air. Roman ran to Cyan and spun his cane. Hitting her in the left and right rib. Cyan used her semblance again and pushed him away from her. Roman was hit into a wall and 10 shurikens rapidly headed toward his direction. And those shurikens hung him and had him pinned to the wall. Unable to move he looked at Neo helplessly. Cyan slowly walked towards Neo her heels were the only sound heard. She dragged her katana and continued to walk to Neo. The metal and the metal from the floor screeching against each other. Roman sweated he tried to free himself but it was hopeless. He watched as Neo's fate was at the hands of Cyan. Cyan was already next to Neo. Neo was on her knees staring at the ground. Too weak to get up and pink aura rippled across her body. Cyan put Neo's chin up so that she could see Cyan. She sighed "Its sad that I have to do this, you were such a formidable fighter." Roman then used some of his aura to activate his semblance. He then exploded incinerating the shurikens holding him. And threw his cane towards Cyan. Cyan then picked up her katana and sliced at Neo's throat. Neo was too weak to even fight back. Neo squeezed her eyes shut and accepted what was coming. A tear drop hit the floor knowing what was going to happen next. But at the last minute the cane interfered with the katana and hit the katana away. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"Cyan said angrily. Then Roman tackled Cyan to the floor and punched her across the face. Cyan kicked him off of her with a kick to the stomach. He fell to the ground several feet away and Cyan was gaining on him. Cyan went in to slice Roman's head off . Roman caught the katana and pulled her then threw her to the ground. Cyan stood there breathing heavily from the blows she had taken from Neo and Roman. Roman ran up to her in a blazing speed. He got close to her and did a roundhouse kick to her face. She went flying backwards from the impact sliding across the ground. And finally laid there in defeat. Roman rushed over to Neo in panic. Neo was still gasping for air. Roman was next to her and stared at her. Unsure of what to do. Neo look at him as if saying "Do something anything!" Roman grabbed her chin and put her chin up to his eye level. Roman got on his knees and did the next thing that crossed his mind. He pulled her towards him. He stared at her debating whether or not to do what he was about to do. Neo stared at him back gasping for air. Then he did what he decided changing how they saw each other. Roman pulled her softly towards him and kissed her. Neo's eyes were wide open in shock. Her hands were up in the air and finally settled onto Roman's temples. Roman did the same to Neo and settled there for a couple of seconds. Then they finally broke the scene they just had. Roman said "Ummmm lets get back to what we were here to do." Neo nodded in response and together they went up the remaining floors.

Ok I was not planning to add that scene at the end but I decided to go along with it. Because I felt that scene was supposed to be there. What do you think of this chapter let me know. And I will see you next chapter. RWBYfan29 out.


End file.
